Ellen's Goodwill
by Azurknight
Summary: Sequel to Ellen's Reformation. An Xmas themed story for Shido and Ellen.


Ellen's Goodwill

One year and six months have passed since Shido and Ellen made a major breakthrough in their relationship. Since then, Ellen wears her hair down since Shido told her he liked it more, Shido has got to really know his girlfriend and has started preparing more of her favorite foods without her needing to tell him. Ellen has also started taking some overtime at her newest position in the gaming company that she works for. Three months ago, she was promoted from secretary, to executive. She takes overtime by taking on the work of her peers. She has been taking overtime because she needs the extra money since Christmas is approaching, and she has plans.

At the moment, Ellen is at her office and is reviewing some papers that are about sales, marketing fees, and overall profit from the international releases of the newest video games. Since it's around Christmas, the games are selling fairly well overseas. Ellen is tired because she has been working all day and it's close to eleven at night.

"*Yawn* I'm almost finished. Then I can get home, see my boyfriend, my precious daughter, and get some sleep."

Ellen hasn't much sleep because of her overtime, but Shido makes sure that she gets the right treatment at home. He even brings her dinner to her office so she doesn't miss it. With one final click on her keyboard, Ellen finishes her report of the papers she's reviewed. Finally done with work, Ellen stretches her arms, gets her clothes on, and locks up the building. Now she has to deal with the worst part of the night, walking home in the cold. Shido would go to her office to walk home with her, but because of their daughter, who is three years old now, is asleep and neither Shido nor Ellen wants her to be alone. Ellen walks through the cold, snow filled streets and shivers a little.

"Why are Japanese winters so harsh?"

Ellen manages to make her way to her and Shido's apartment. Shido is watching TV and is wearing his pajamas. He usually stays up this late to make sure that when Ellen gets home she's greeted by someone. Ellen is cold and tired, like she is coming home lately, so Shido has drawn her bath, and has her own pajamas already set out for her. He's really good about making sure that Ellen has little to do when she comes home on account that he is usually the housekeeper and the stay-at-home dad. When Ellen finishes her bath and puts on her pajamas, Shido waits for her in the bedroom with her side of the bed ready for her to get under the sheets. As the lie in their bed, Ellen is starting to relax as she asks her boyfriend.

"Shido, did you get the things for the party?"

Shido pulls out a piece of paper with a list of supplies for a party that Ellen is planning for a Christmas party. He looks at the list and answers.

"Yeah…it looks like I got everything."

"Thanks, Shido."

Despite Mana and Ellen being friends, most of the other girls still hold contempt for her previous actions as Adeptus 1 of DEM. Kotori and Ellen aren't exactly friends at this point, but they do get along well enough to interact with each other outside the residence. So Ellen is hoping that this Christmas party will give her a chance to talk with the girls who refuse to talk with her most of the time.

With her supplies ready, Ellen falls asleep content, and Shido rubs her head as she does. The next morning, Ellen is up and eating her breakfast that her boyfriend has prepared for her. Their daughter is still asleep since it is early in the morning. Shido is in the kitchen preparing Ellen's lunch for the day. Today is Ellen's last day for the rest of the week as she has requested time off to spend time with her boyfriend and daughter. With her morning routine finished, Ellen leaves for work.

Ellen is taking her usual walking route to work, but this day, she gets an unsettling surprise. As she walks around, Ellen bumps into someone she knew from DEM, a young woman, and she's wearing dirty clothes and appears to be begging for money. Ellen walks up to her to see what is going on.

(For all intents and purposes, this character will be unnamed.)

Ellen approaches the young woman, and the young woman asks.

"Hey, do you remember me?"

Ellen, looking concerned, responds.

"Yeah, I remember seeing you on a couple of missions. Why are you begging for money on the streets?"

The young woman tries to force a smile, but can't as she sorrowfully explains.

"After DEM fell, a lot of wizards had to go their separate ways. The scientists and doctors found work at other places. Me, and a lot of others couldn't find work since we couldn't remember what we did before we joined. So, here I am…do you have any spare change, Ellen."

Ellen reaches into her purse and gives the young woman enough money to get something to eat for at least four meals. The young woman puts on a smile as she thanks Ellen for the money.

"Thank you, Ellen, thanks a lot."

Ellen then puts her hand on the woman's shoulder and says, empathically.

"Look, If you want, I can maybe get you a job at the company I work for."

"Really?"

"I can't promise much, but I'll try."

Ellen then gives the young woman a little more money since it is around the holidays. She then continues her way to her job. At the apartment, Shido is having Tohka and Yoshino over for a late breakfast. The girls visit him whenever Ellen isn't around, especially Tohka. Shido reminds them of the Christmas party. He looks at them and says, seriously.

"Okay, so you two will…."

Tohka looks away and responds, begrudgingly.

"Not say anything mean to Ellen. I know, jeez."

Yoshino then says, calmly.

"And dress cleanly with no sass."

Shido then looks at Yoshinon, who responds with her paws crossed.

"And I won't say anything smart."

Shido smiles and proclaims.

"Good, then we and an understanding."

Shido has already had this talk with the other girls. The reason Tohka and Yoshino are the last is because Shido has had difficulties convincing Tohka to go, and Yoshino doesn't visit as often as she used to. He still trusts the two of course, but he also knows that getting them to trust Ellen is going to take time. The party is tomorrow, Shido has all the supplies, and everyone has been invited. He just needs to do the cooking. One really good reason that Tohka wants to be at the party is because she absolutely adores Shido and Ellen's daughter. Speaking of which, Rhoda exits her bedroom wearing white pajamas and slowly walks up to the table, sits down, and sweetly says.

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

Shido walks towards the stove to make his daughter a nice breakfast. He makes her breakfast in the shape of a reindeer face with a strawberry nose. Rhoda's pale blonde hair is now neck-length and she has a red ribbon in it that Tohka gave her. Rhoda is a little over three years old now, so she talks a lot more.

Once Rhoda starts eating her breakfast, Shido goes into his bedroom to wrap his present to Ellen. He has hidden it from her in the dresser that is in their bedroom. He pulls open a drawer, and grabs a small box; he opens it and reveals a diamond ring. He looks at it and thinks.

" _This is the year, Ellen."_

At her office, Ellen is thinking about her peer from earlier. She thinks about what her actions two years ago had on the people she knew from DEM. Normally, she wouldn't have thought of that organization anymore, but she can't ignore a problem like this. While Isaac's disappearance and apparent death is something she doesn't think of as bad, old members deserve at least a lease on life. Luckily, she may be able to do something about it; the current president of the gaming company she works for is retiring next year, and any executive can be up to candidacy since the current president doesn't have one set just yet.

Ellen approaches the president and makes her case, and he gives her a chance, but a tricky one. The challenge is to create the next bestselling video game for upcoming year with a team of her choice. Ellen vows to herself that she'll win this, and take her chance. The problem is the other executives in the running have had all of this year to work on their own projects. Ellen isn't prepared to back out now, but she needs to think of a project within the next week or so to begin immediate production. After this, she returns to her normal job.

The next, the Christmas Party

It's evening at the apartment. Luckily, it's spacious enough for the couple, their child, and their guests, Tohka, the Twins, Yoshino, Miku, Mana, Kurumi, Kotori, Origami, and a couple of others. Ellen is trying to not think about her project so she can enjoy the party she wanted. She mingles and talks with her guests, but some are clearly forcing themselves. She talks normally with Mana and Kotori. Shido is the life of the party because the girls still have feelings for him, and he tells the stories about his daughter that the other girls find adorable. Rhoda is wearing a pretty black dress with white shoulders and sleeves, yellow little shoes, and long white socks. Ellen is wearing her usual attire, and Shido is wearing a clean white shirt, black pants, and dress shoes.

A little later in the evening, Ellen has a talk with Tohka, who has a calm rage behind her expression.

"Ellen."

Ellen has had the most difficulty getting along with Tohka most of all, but tries to talk with her normally.

"I hope you're enjoying the food that Shido made this evening."

"Yes, I am. How are things at your job?"

"They're…fine."

The two lady's conversation doesn't go anywhere, so they just go different ways. After more time of looking awkward and even a little stressed, Ellen is noticed by her boyfriend. He realizes that she needs a little perk because this evening hasn't been exactly easy on her. Shido walks over to Ellen, taps her shoulder, and asks with a concerned tone.

"Hey, Ellen, would you come with me for a second?"

Ellen accepts, politely, and they go into their bedroom. In their room, Ellen sits on the bed since Shido says.

"I got something here that I think will cheer you up."

Ellen looks at Shido as he pulls out the small box that he hid in the dresser and hands it to her. Upon seeing how small the box is, Ellen can already guess as to what is inside the box; her heat begins to beat faster as she opens the box and she sees the diamond. Shido is nervously scratching the back of his and then pops the question.

"So, Ellen, would you marry me?"

Ellen gets up and warmly hugs Shido and calmly answers.

"Yes…I will."

Shido then asks.

"So, what else has been bothering you?"

Not wanting to keep secrets at this point, Ellen explains the situation to her betrothed. She explains that she wishes to become president of the company, so that she can give jobs to her old peers. Upon hearing her aspirations, Shido gives her ideas that can help.

"We should talk to Kotori. She has Ratatoskr connections, and they created a couple of visual novels, _that I'm not too happy to talk about._ "

Ellen likes the idea, so she makes it the first thing she does when she goes back to the party. Upon talking to Kotori, Kotori agrees to help.

"Yeah, DEM may have been a corrupt company, but not everyone involved with it was dirt. Look at Mana."

Mana then joins into the conversation.

"Did I hear somebody call me dirt?"

She is having a good time and knows that Kotori didn't actually say anything hurtful. Actually Mana gives Ellen another idea upon hearing that she needs help.

"I know, how about you do an active RPG visual novel. I hear those are insanely popular."

Shido approaches Ellen from behind and has something to add.

"Yeah, we could even get Nia to help with the story."

Ellen appreciates what everyone is doing. But she sparks her own idea; she wants her game to help symbolize her desire to be trusted by the other girls.

"I think the game should involve the spirits; in a different setting."

Ellen gathers the spirits in one area of the apartment and explains her idea with Shido and Mana helping her out. The girls are unsure about helping Ellen out, but Ellen sincerely tells the girls.

"I know what I've done in the past is atrocious, but that doesn't mean that everyone that I've ever worked with deserves to be out in the cold with no food or money. I want to pass on some goodwill towards some people who need it. So please, help me help them."

Shido puts his arm around Ellen's shoulder and asks the girls for help. After some more time thinking, all the other girls agree to help. This brings a smile to Ellen's face, and they continue their party until late night.

Over the next year, Ellen, along with everyone, begins to work on the game. Kotori gets some computer experts using her Ratatoskr connections. Nia works on the story and character design with input on the gameplay. The twins and the other girls serve as voice actresses for some of the main characters and body designs. Mana has found the DEM members who couldn't find work and opened a boarding house with money that she and Ellen are pooling with Ratatoskr providing more help. Within the year, Shido and Ellen have their wedding, and everybody cheered. With the excessive amount of help she's had, Ellen's game is released three months before the deadline. Her game manages to sell in record numbers since she employed a marketing gimmick that is hardly ever really used, marketing towards both genders equally. Her game actually manages to see so well because her competition only sold a male demographic. Because of the success of her game, Ellen is awarded with title of president of the gaming company.

With her new position, Ellen hires all of the homeless former DEM members in different positions; custodians, lunch workers, writers, voice actors, and motion capturers among others. Because of her actions, the former members contributed massive efforts to the company which resulted in a cleaner building, good food that people actually eat, good writing, and great motion. The company's profits are at record profits since Ellen took over.

One year later

One year after all of this happened, Ellen has decided to throw a company Christmas party with secret Santa's for everyone. All the former DEM members have forgotten that company and have focused on working for Ellen. They enjoy working for her, and Rhoda is something of the company mascot to them since she constantly visits her mother at work now.

While enjoying a drink with her husband, Ellen gets a tap on the shoulder from someone. She turns and sees Tohka behind her. Tohka is smiling and hands her a present. Tohka gently tells her.

"Ellen, I've seen that you have changed. I can Shido chose you now; so this is from me."

Ellen opens the present, and inside is a framed photo that was taken last year, when Ellen won the game of the year award. In the photo, Ellen and Shido are surrounded by their friends as Ellen holds up a plaque.

Eight Years later, Ellen is still in charge of the company, and her staff has hardly changed in the last eight years. Rhoda is on Christmas break from a boarding school she is attending in England. She is visiting her mother in her office. Rhoda has heard an interesting story that she tells her mother. She explains in a rather surprised tone.

"Mother, when I was at school last week, I heard that the English division of your company began a training program for orphaned children."

The various branches of Ellen's company have began various programs to help the less fortunate. This is because most of the major executives of them are the very people that Ellen helped. Ellen tells her daughter, in straight tone.

"Rhoda, if you pass on goodwill, then it will inspire others to pass it along. Your father taught me that, and because he passed his goodwill to me, I passed it to others, and they did the same."

Shido is at their home, watching their young son, Kazuma. In just a couple of days, they'll hold their ninth annual Christmas party, a time when they remember the kindness that has been showed to them by a changed woman, Ellen Mira Mathers Itsuka, a person that they example from, and someone that they all consider a friend more than a boss. And Ellen can always look forward to seeing people no matter where she goes.

 **Merry Christmas**

 **Best Wishes**

 **Azurknight1**

 **Author's Note- I only add the Merry Christmas thing to all my Xmas fics because I don't expect everybody who reads this to automatically read all of them, so I treat them equally by adding the message into each one. Again, Merry Christmas!**


End file.
